Consumables are used in a variety of devices to enable the device to perform its function. For example, a printing device may use toner or ink to make impressions on a physical media. Over time, the amount of a consumable in a device is consumed and needs to be replaced.
Consumables in devices that are installed in the field may have different lifetimes and yields than in devices in a lab or test environment. As a result, when a user's requests for consumables are compared with a rated yield, the consumables may be determined to be shipped too frequently or too soon.
Properly controlling consumable shipments to customers in base and managed services is a difficult task. One issue is that consumables are sent to customers too frequently. However, determining the proper frequency with which to send consumables is presently a difficult and time consuming operation because a number of variables may have an effect on the usage rate of the consumable.